Ils critiquent!
by Niawny
Summary: Et si les personnages de SnK lisaient nos fanfictions? Qu'en penseraient-ils? Je pense qu'ils se vexeraient. Pas vous? Voilà comment j'imagine leurs critiques. Sous forme de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

…

Quoi ! Vous pensiez que j'allais vous saluer ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que j'ouvre ma lettre avec un royal « Chers merdeux » ? Eh bien sachez que la première chose que j'ai envie de dire, maintenant, c'est que mon célèbre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue vous a sûrement déjà assassiné deux ou trois fois.

Déjà, pour commencer, je ne suis pas insensible. Certes, je cache souvent mes sentiments, mais ce n'est une raison pour faire comme si je me fichais de la vie des autres humains ! Et je tiens à préciser que les titans ne sont pas inclus dans ce qui représente pour moi l'humanité.

Ensuite, si mon « langage fleuri », comme vous l'appelez, vous gêne, eh bah arrêtez donc d'écrire sur moi ! Et ne niez pas ! J'ai vu les remarques que vous incrustez dans les résumés. Quelque chose comme « Rating M pour le langage fleuri de notre cher Levi ! », je me trompe, peut-être ? Non. Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne pense pas non plus être plus vulgaire que la plupart de ces ados pré pubères qui jurent tous les trois mots…

Maintenant, je suis désolé de vous dire que, non, je n'ai le béguin pour Petra, même si elle est d'une extrême gentillesse. Ni pour ce connard d'Erwin, pour qui j'ai - écoutez bien, je ne le répèterai pas - énormément de respect. Et encore moins pour ce… ce… merdeux de titan ! Yeager n'est qu'un gamin insolent et limite suicidaire ! Alors non. Juste non.

Pour finir, je ne suis pas petit ! Je fais 1m60 ! Je n'ai pas une taille de… de nain ! Alors fichez moi la paix avec ça !

Levi Ackerman, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

 _Voili voilou! Alors c'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgents! Mais les reviews sont les bienvenues! Alors, critiquez! Critiquez, chers lecteurs, je n'attends que ça!_

 _Bise! A la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers auteurs.

Je ne crois pas avoir à me présenter.

Pour commencer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tendance à faire de moi le « méchant » de l'histoire. Fais-je vraiment aussi peur en vrai que dans vos histoires ? *soupire* Bon, admettons que ce soit le cas, je ne souhaiterais jamais du mal à aucun de mes soldats.

Par ailleurs, j'ai été relativement étonné de voir que vous m'identifiez souvent à un directeur, un policier ou un autre métier de méchant-gentil… Je suis toujours celui qui terrifie les élèves ou les hors la loi, non ? Mais bon, passons…

J'ai aussi remarqué que vous me mettez en couple soit avec Levi, soit avec Mike Zacharias. Hem… Pourquoi donc ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre, sur ce coup-là. Je suis peut-être plus proche de Levi que de la plupart de mes hommes, mais Zacharias ? Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'est par rapport à notre couleur de cheveux.

Ensuite, pourquoi détestez-vous donc mes sourcils ? Je veux bien reconnaitre qu'ils sont un peu plus épais que la moyenne, mais pas au point d'en faire mon signe de distinction.

Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous suis reconnaissant de respecter ma supériorité sur Levi et Eren malgré que vous les admirez bien plus.

Et le fait que vous me préférez quand j'ai mes deux bras me flatte bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je vous en remercie donc très sincèrement. Voyez-vous, la vie est bien plus dure, surtout lorsque l'on est soldat, sans nos quatre loyaux membres.

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter, donc je vais me tenir à cela.

PS : pensez à utiliser mon personnage sans trop le torturer, je suis résistant, mais pas immortel.

Cordialement, le Major Erwin Smith.

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, Bustercleel et Cloeamy16 ça me fait chaud au cœur! J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Les reviews sont les bienvenues!_

 _Bise! A la prochaine!_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, toi !

Dis-moi tout ! Ton nom, ton âge, ton poids, ta taille, ton plat préféré… -Levi ! Non, tu ne briseras pas mes lunettes ! Ah ! Rends-les-moi ! D'accord, j'arrête ! - Donc, au final, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? … Ah non ! Moi je préfère t'expliquer la découverte que j'ai faite, hier.

J'ai voulu voir si les titans sentaient les goûts, donc j'ai fait boire du café à mon nouvel ami et- mais non, Leviiii ! Je veux parler de mes expériences, moi ! Mais non ! Rends-moi mes lunettes ! Erwiiin ! Levi est méchant avec moi ! – Bon… Levi ne veut pas que j'en parle, donc…

Je suis une fille ! Pas un garçon déguisé en fille ! Une fille, tu sais, avec des seins et – Levii ! Lâche mes cheveux ! – Bon… Levi dit que tu sais ce qu'est une fille. Tu en connais, des choses, dis-donc ! Donc, je disais… Ah oui ! Je suis une fille ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas deviné avant. J'ai les cheveux longs, un corps féminin, une voix de fille… Mais bon…

Ensuite, je trouve injuste que tu ne parles pas de mes lunettes ! Je les ai toujours sur le nez, pourtant. C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler des sourcils d'Erwin, des yeux de Levi ou d'Eren, mais jamais de mes fidèles lunettes ! Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Je te pardonne ! Et pour terminer, c'est quoi cette histoire d'UA ? A cause de ces UA, tu néglige mes petits béb… lapi… chou… titans ! Les titans sont pourtant bien plus importants que vos voitures, ou vos bus !

Ta jolie Hanji et ses petits titans !

 _Voilà pour Hanji ! (Je viens de me rendre compte que Hanji me ressemble carrément au niveau mental…) Je remercie de tout mon cœur Cloeamy16 Pour sa review ! J'espère que ce chapitre est au niveau de tes espérances !_


End file.
